The Braille code is widely used by visually impaired people to read and write. The Braille code is written in Braille cells, wherein each Braille cell is made up of six or eight dot positions which are arranged in a rectangle comprising two columns of three or four dots each. Each Braille cell represents a character, a sign or a number according to the commonly known Braille code. Today, different Braille codes or code pages are used to map character sets of different language to the Braille cells. Further, there are different Braille codes which are used for different purposes like mathematics or music. Reading Braille relies on the sense of touch, where reading is done by running a finger over a combination of characters.